


leave a light on

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Living Together, M/M, Retirement, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Geralt never thought he'll get to have this - a partner, a home, someone to come back to. A light guiding him home. Sometimes, the house is dark but that just means that it's Geralt's turn to keep a light on while he waits for Jaskier. It's fine, they always come back to each other, to their place on Earth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 551





	leave a light on

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a whole-ass fanfic listening to leave a light on by tom walker so it was bound to inspire me okay??? pure fluff

Geralt rides down the road he knows from memory now, and feels his heart grow lighter, his shoulders loosen. **  
**

50 years ago he never would’ve thought that he’ll get to have this: a place to call home, a place he’ll gladly return to. He used to think that he’ll live on the road and die on the road, but then a bard stumbled into his life and everything changed.

He cherishes those memories now, always smiling at the thought of his bard, Jaskier, so bold and bright and familiar. His first true friend. A person who patiently stuck by Geralt’s side while he was figuring out how to have a friend, how to appreciate them. Who never took any of his shit and brought him back from spiralling into brooding.

His stupid, brilliant bard.

As always, Geralt feels his face soften when Jaskier enters his thoughts. Jaskier with his bright, blue eyes that never changed and a cheerful smile that hides the fire underneath.

He keeps smiling when he rides closer to the garden filled with buttercups and red roses, bursting with smells. Another thing Geralt never thought would fit into his life - a garden. A garden was something for humans, for normal people with normal jobs, not for a Witcher, but here he is, looking over a garden he helped to plant, and he can’t help but chuckle.

Jaskier destroyed many sad ideas Geralt used to have about his life, and he can’t be more grateful.

Soon enough Geralt can see the house, sat upon a small hill, visible from the road. A few years ago there used to be light lit up whenever Geralt came back, Jaskier’s way of waiting for him, but now he comes back to a dark house. He can remember the talk they had about that exact detail.

_“It’s the middle of the night, Jas,” Geralt whispers but gathers his bard into his arms, warm with sleep but smiling stupidly._

_“Hmm, you’re late,” Jaskier mutters against his neck, before pulling Geralt into a kiss. It doesn’t matter that he should probably take a bath and change clothes, as he’s been on the road for well over a week. They missed each other and they need to remind each other that they’re back together. “A bath?”_

_Geralt nods and then sweeps Jaskier into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom, accompanied by his bard’s laughter._

_“Now I’m all dirty too!” Jaskier exclaims, not sounding angry at all._

_“Guess you’ll have to shower with me,” Geralt shrugs, before settling Jaskier back down._

_The water, of course, is warm and it needs only a little bit of heating. They have helpers now because Jaskier makes good coin, very good coin, and he’s not opposed to spending it to make their life easier. They stand pressed together as the water heats, Jaskier not saying a word about his smell._

_When it’s ready, his bard takes care of Geralt’s armour and together they slide into the giant tub, tangled together._

_“Let me wash you,” Jaskier requests quietly, already reaching for his scented soaps and oils._

_“If you’ll let me return it,” Geralt counters but closes his eyes under Jaskier’s gentle ministrations._

_The other man is always so gentle and soft with him, hands soothing his bruises and new scars. He kisses what new blemishes he finds and Geralt swears that he can feel them vanish under Jaskier’s touch._

_By the time Jaskier is done with his hair, kissing Geralt’s temple every couple of seconds, the Witcher feels like putty. Jaskier could do anything to him and he would be okay with it._

_It’s only the thought of washing his bard in return that rouses him from his almost-asleep state. He twists in the tub and kisses the surprised laughter from Jaskier’s mouth, before grabbing the same soaps and oils._

_His bard is tense as he often is these days, but Geralt’s hands are strong and big and soon Jaskier is melting against him, humming a tune under his breath. Geralt loves moments like these, when the room smells like them and oils, Jaskier is pressed right against his chest and there’s no danger anywhere._

_Their home is probably one of the best magically protected places in the world and they both take pride in that. It allows Geralt to truly relax as they’ll be warned before any danger can get close enough to hurt or surprise them._

_After weeks on the road, Geralt relishes in every second of their ritual as they dry each other and fall into the bed, naked and still warm from the bath. Jaskier gathers him close so he hides his face in his bard’s neck and kisses it lightly. It’s not the time for something more, not tonight, so Geralt just relaxes into Jaskier’s touch and smiles._

_“Why do you always wait for me so long into the night?” he asks sleepily, a thought catching his attention._

_Jaskier kisses the top of his head. “I never want you to return to a dark home if I’m here,” he explains easily. “There will always be a light on during the night if I’m home.”_

_Geralt falls asleep with a smile after that and it becomes a tradition._

Now, Geralt enters a dark home after putting Roach in the stables and exhales. Everything is exactly as he left it, not a speck out of place. It’s late and the servant will arrive tomorrow after seeing him come back, to clean and make sure everything is stocked.

For now, Geralt starts heating the water and then immediately puts a light on.

It’s not a big house, so it doesn’t take long to have everything bathed in a gentle light, but Geralt still loves their home.

It took them a long time to find, as neither was ready to leave the road and neither was sure if a home was even a good idea. Then, they found this one and they both knew immediately.

_“Geralt!” he hears Jaskier call and turns to face him._

_His bard is standing near the house, looking at the lands spreading under the small hill. If they want to buy the house, they can also get the lands. Geralt already knows Jaskier wants it as well._

_“It’s a lovely place for a garden, isn’t it?” Jaskier asks, leaning against him._

_Geralt is no poet or gardener but even he can see how fitting some flowers would be there. They also wouldn’t have to worry about watering them too much, as the hill would naturally provide water._

_“Flowers would be nice,” Geralt agrees. “Buttercups.”_

_Jaskier rolls his eyes but he smells like love and delight and Geralt just has to kiss him softly. They both know that they’ll be buying it, making it their own. Maybe not to settle down forever, but as a place to keep coming back to._

_There’s also the case of Jaskier’s newest work - a chronicle about him and Geralt and others they met during their travels. The Witcher knows that it’ll be easier to write while settled in one place, so this one will be perfect._

_“I think we got ourselves a home, my Witcher,” Jaskier whispers against his lips. “I truly tamed the White Wolf.”_

_It’s a medium-sized house, with one floor and a cellar, which will be perfect for keeping more dangerous things. It has enough rooms for them to have a guest over and also a room for things they bring from travels, Geralt’s swords and weapons, Jaskier’s notebooks and instruments._

_The bed is big and luscious and Jaskier’s eyes light up when he sees it. Geralt can already imagine the things they’ll do in that bed. There’s also a room for a bath and bath-related things, which is just perfect as they both enjoy a good, long bath._

_All in all, it’s a perfect place, not too far away from a big city but far enough that it’s quiet and rarely-visited. Just a few villagers from a nearby village and not much else._

_It’s perfect and theirs now._

As the water is warming, Geralt slowly undresses from his armour and throws it outside, where the stench of blood and road won’t be too overwhelming. He’ll take care of it the next day, he’s too tired now.

Coming home always makes him a bit lazy, a bit more prone to leaving things for another day, and instead lounging in bed with Jaskier.

For now, he makes sure the lights are on, the water is warming nicely and then goes to the pantry to make something to eat. There are no fresh ingredients yet, but food is food and Jaskier will surely be hungry when he comes back

His bard usually doesn’t eat enough on the road, swept by stories and people and music, so he always appreciates a good meal once home. Geralt makes a generic board of things - boiled potatoes, dried meat, some cheese, a few apples left by the servant probably. Not much but enough.

He’s just about to start undressing when the door opens and Jaskier is there.

Geralt’s heart jumps, he opens his arms and then his bard is pressed close, arms wrapped tightly around Gerakt’s waist. They stand in silence for a while, squeezing each other close, breathing in.

They both smell bad, Gerakt’s aware of that, but he doesn’t care because Jaskier still fits so perfectly in his arms and he feels the same, even after the weeks apart. 

Finally, Jaskier raises his had and they’re kissing, deep and messy and passionate, eyes closed, hands clutching the other.

“Saw the light on,” Jaskier says when they break apart, his forehead resting against Geralt’s. “It’s always as nice as the first time.”

Geralt chuckles and leads his bard to the bathing room. “I will always leave the light on when you’re coming home, you know that.”

“I know,” Jaskier whispers, awe in his voice. As if it hasn’t been years since it happened for the first time. “It’s still nice.”

“I know.”

Carefully, they undress each other again, and then Jaskier is kissing a new scar on Geralt’s chest and Geralt’s hands trace a new tattoo on his bard’s side, little wolf pawprints. Something blooms in his chest and he laughs, making Jaskier look very proud of himself.

They slide into the bath with ease, settling together, Jaskier on his lap. This way they can both reach the other and exchange kisses while bathing. It’s extremely relaxing, as are Jaskier’s lips on Geralt’s neck, biting marks into the pale skin, making him shiver.

Coming home is the best feeling in the world, especially when Jaskier is here.

Geralt has no idea what did he do so right that he gets to have this, but he never forgets just how blessed he is. A partner whom he loves, who loves him in return, who will not die before him, an elf with a love for humans and a wild soul that longs for adventure and travel just as Geralt’s does. Someone who knows and loves him unconditionally, who even after all these decades joins him on the road, only to part for a few weeks and then reunite again.

Jaskier is everything Geralt never knew he wanted but everything he needed and Geralt knows with every breath just how blessed he is.


End file.
